S. Harvey
Once a poor farm kid working on the farm that his family leased from A.C.R.E. Harvey started showing signs of psi powers at an early age, primarily a talent for telepathy. Upon becoming a young adult, Harvey was quickly scooped up by the A.C.R.E. Overseers, the then A.C.R.E. owned psiball team. His shrewd business dealing quickly caught the eye of D. Ceta, the then Director in charge of the psiball team, and a friendship blossomed. After a long 11 year psiball career, one too many injuries ended his reign as captain of the Overseers. Using Ceta and the other contacts Harvey made in the upper echelon of A.C.R.E. Harvey managed to land himself a cushy seat on the board, where he has stayed since. Early Life Born the youngest of 10 children, to Matt and Marsha Harvey, life was rarely easy for young Seth. When he started showing signs of psychic powers at 3, he quickly became an even bigger burden on the family. To the point his mother saw him as a curse and tried to kill him, only being saved by his father before he could be drowned. Getting virtually no training to control his powers, he had to develop them naturally, making most others fear him as he quickly learned to read their thoughts. Psiball At the age of 19, Harvey caught the eye of a manager coming to confirm the grain counts and was quickly whisked away to try out for the Overseers. With his naturally developed skills in telepathy, Harvey quickly rose to prominence by being able to quickly pick up on the plans of the others teams and direct his own players accordingly. To the point that there were questions of fowl play on several occasions. Multiple teams, and some fans, claimed that he was using precognition while declaring telepathy. Though always disproven, these claims plagued him his entire career. In his fourth year, Harvey got promoted to team captain after Troy Sklar, the former captain retired. He would hold this position until he retired, 7 years later. In this time Harvey lead his team to 3 championships, often by pushing himself to hard, to the point of numerous injuries, both mental and physical. A.C.R.E. After some hard negotiations over salary, Harvey and D. Ceta, the Director of A.C.R.E. who had the Overseers as a pet project, became close friends. Ceta took Harvey under his wing and started showing him the finer things in life, as well as giving him private courses in the finer points of business. This tutelage, mixed with his psychic abilities, his knowledge of A.C.R.E. work life, as well as his somewhat rough demeanor; Harvey quickly became a threat in his own right. Upon retiring, Harvey used secrets that he had picked up to blackmail and bribe his way into the boardroom, where a position was even created for him. That position being the Director of Alien Community Resettlement and Education. Becoming fast friends with fellow director Yuri Zamoyski. After the retiremenmt of D. Ceta, Harvey petitioned and schemed to get the name of the Overseers changed to the Demnoph Harvesters both fitting for the A.C.R.E. branding at the time, and to stroke his own ego a touch. Recently Director Harvey managed to work out a deal with the people of Cabina to bring the Cah-Binn into the A.C.R.E. workforce. Harvey also captains the largest ship in A.C.R.E.'s fleet. A Fornax designed battleship fitted to become a freighter with anti-pirate capabilities. Personal Life At the age of 21, Harvey married his wife Seer Alisa Halyna, and sired 13 children with her before her death at 63. An A.C.R.E. man all his life, Harvey is often known to be smoking an A.C.R.E. branded cigar, usually 15 or more in a given day. He is also documented to regularly carry a flask of A.C.R.E. Alwaysclear, a drink he learned to love at the age of 14. Recently lost his right arm fighting a veno-bear in the underground Hong Lu fighting pits. But got it unintentionally replaced by an overloaded healing from his personal bio after getting shot in the hand by the vagrant captain Vera Thragna. After several months of courting Harvey had a small wedding to Shǔyì Lǎoshǔ of the 14 Red Dogs Triad. The wedding was interrupted however after a bomb ripped through the altar. Leaving both Harvey and Shuyi in critical condition and likely killing priest Callixtus Pius though his body was never recovered. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members Category:A.C.R.E. Members